Overleaf
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: He paints everything as far his hand can flick. She plays the keys as far as her fingers could reach. Two different talents owned by two passionate artists. SatoRisa


**Overleaf**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

**Pairings: **Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa

**Summary: **He paints everything as far his hand can flick. She plays the keys as far as her fingers could reach. Two different talents owned by two passionate artists.

**Author's Note: **Hmm I don't suppose these characters to be out of character either that or I just want to have Risa a talent (other than prying her nose and the ability to read the message of her tarot cards) that is very much related to what Satoshi is known of… the so-called sister of the art, _Music_.

oo0oo

Painting, sculpting, drawing, photography, etc…these are only few of what an artist could do.

Artists have various methods to show their appreciation towards nature, people, emotion or anything that can be related to as subject.

In whatever aspects, which relate to art, the artist could either be a talented heir or simply interested in the field.

Hiwatari Satoshi, a true descendant of Hikari family, has an innate talent in painting.

He can draw anything that his eyes could see. He can draw anything that captures his interest. But mostly, he can draw anything out of arbitrariness.

He loved drawing and painting but he was suppressed from this passion due to _important_ matters. A matter related to protecting his ancestral artworks.

Satoshi liked to construct his own concept for his painting. When he was a child, he would always come home with a blank canvas and new individual oil painting colors to refill the ones he used so frequently. Before he starts with his artwork, he would dive in his thoughts to find an inspiration. Sometimes he would just stare at the window to find a subject. When everything has been decided he will pick up a color then squeeze its content on to the palette.

He painted freely and he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the outcome of his painting.

He enjoyed being a painter.

At the moment, he sat on a chair in front of an easel that held up a blank canvas. For the past ten minutes, he couldn't come up with a concept of what he would be painting. He tried looking at the window but whatever is outside was already painted years ago.

He wanted a new inspiration; a new subject that will eventually give motivation for him to finish and an interest for those who would look at it.

Sighing dejectedly, he pushed himself up and went out of the room.

Satoshi needed a break.

oo0oo

Tarot card reading, gossiping, fashion designs, valuing the word called _love_… each one is far from one another. They were different.

They were like shards of different broken glasses glued together to form a newborn piece.

Those shards may seemingly equal to an art, but she felt like it was just a bunch of feminine interests that should not be compared to an art.

Art is what everybody liked to see, to view, to compliment and to create.

Art is what her first beloved man with black wings loved to steal.

Despite her interest in artworks, and not because she loved art (the main reason was Dark has a strange hobby of stealing them), she had no talent in drawing, much that of painting. In other words, she had no talent whatsoever in that field.

So, she thought of exploring what she hasn't experienced yet. And thus she ended up learning about music. It was, in fact, relatively similar to art.

Music is appreciated by most. People always loved to hear good harmony and rhythm. They always loved the combination of keys that sends tremendous emotions just by playing simple notes.

When she was little, she envied Riku's talent in drawing. Riku was not a great artist like Niwa Daisuke, who was in fact, one of the greatest artists of their batch. At least she knew how to draw and she was patient finishing whatever she started.

Risa, on the other hand, tried something else.

Her mother suggested music and she was happy. From that day on, she learned how to play the keys of their grand piano.

She loved how her fingers would drop on the white and black keys. She loved the rise and fall of her music. And she definitely loved that sudden feeling that easily adhered to what she was playing.

Her emotions. It was her emotions that enveloped the soft melody of her pieces.

As she slid open the door of the Music room, she grinned at the sight of the magnificent piano ahead of her. Completely forgetting to close the door, she hastened her pace and sat comfortably on the flat chair.

Her hands slowly reached the cover that was on the keys. She gently pushed it away and placed it cleanly on its proper spot. Once the black and white keys emerged, she smiled triumphantly. How she missed dropping her slender fingers on each keys.

She started with Do and listened how it echoed throughout the room. She loved the piano and she loved how to play it.

She placed her both hands on mid-air, atop the keys that she will press soon enough. Before she starts with whatever piece she has to play, she usually closes her eyes and takes a deep, silent breath.

When she breathed out, her fingers tenderly hopped from one key to another.

oo0oo

He was relieved that it was past school hours.

Most of the students have the liberty to go to some rooms to do a last minute activity. Of course, they could not simply enter all the rooms because they have to have permission and perhaps a card that would give them authorization to enter.

He listened to his footsteps that disturbed the surreal silence that enveloped the entire hall. He didn't like that kind of silence because **it**, as he had proved, is used to compare to loneliness.

He walked down the stairs. Then he stopped. The silence had been _broken_.

He hoped his senses didn't deceive him but the music, particularly the piano, continued playing smoothly. Somehow it gave him a mystifying serenity, a feeling that he was sure would only be in a fleeting moment.

Satoshi willed his feet to move, his instincts kicking in—being a high-ranking officer in the Police Department. He would investigate the intruder in the Music Room.

Silently making his way towards the target location, he noticed that its door was ajar. He narrowed his pale blue eyes as he strode forward.

Then he stopped abruptly.

His eyes slowly rested at the brown haired girl sitting in front of the black piano. Her slender fragile fingers continuously dropping from one to four keys to another, producing a very soothing melody that would surely engrossed those who will listen.

Her head slowly bobbed up and down; following the rhythm of the piece she was playing. When he looked closely, there was a ghostly smile flaunting on her face.

Wasn't she supposed to be hanging out with her friends? Wasn't she supposed to be walking home already?

He had to confess, he was surprised to see Risa Harada sitting inside the Music room while she expressed her emotions through playing the piano.

The music was still playing and Risa was oblivious that somebody was watching and listening to her supposed-to-be secret recital.

oo0oo

From that particular moment, Satoshi decided what he would paint.

He no longer needed to put up the easel and canvas in front of her. He had memorized exactly what he had seen…

_Adjacent to the closed glass window that allowed a few streaks of light coming from the departing sun was a beautiful, brown haired pianist. Her delicate slender fingers gracefully paused in mid-air. And of course, her brown eyes that cast a loving serenity while she poured her emotions._

After adding his final touches, Satoshi pulled away from his work. He stared at his newest artwork that he had seen just a few moments ago. He had a talent in speed painting. And no matter how fast he flicked his brush, everything was perfect. There were no errors.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled tenderly at his new inspiration.

Who would have known that she was a fine pianist?

**THE END**

oo0oo

**Author's Note: **This is my first DNAngel one-shot fic. I hoped you liked it. And oh I'll be experimenting as well in the near-future multi-chapters. My dearly beloved friend and writer **EneriRenie** is my DNAngel beta-reader. Let's giver her a hug!


End file.
